The day hell broke loose
by Sterpoort A.K.A HK
Summary: Kim, Ron and Rufus get traped in a game, and its bloody.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction: The day when all HeII broke loose  
  
Ron just started playing his PS2 with a new game  
  
Ron: "Rufus, I can't wait to play this game!"  
  
Rufus: "Hmm"  
  
Kim then walked in  
  
Kim: Want to go to Bueno Nacho with me?  
  
Ron: Okay hold on a second  
  
The game said  
  
"SUPREME HEADQUARTERS  
  
ALLIED EXPEDITIONARY FORCE Soldiers, Sailors, and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force! You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hope and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world. Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is will trained, well equipped and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely. But this is the year 1944! Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of 1940-41. The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats, in open battle, man-to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men. The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to Victory! I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full Victory! Good luck! And let us beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking "  
  
Ron then pressed "X" on the controler then pressed it again, the screen said "When he gets to heaven, to saint peter he will tell One more soilder reporting sir, i've served my time in hell"  
  
June sixth 1944  
  
Rufus then spilled his coke all over the PS2  
  
Rufus: "Uh-oh"  
  
The screen flashed and soon Kim , Ron and Rufus were somewhere, bullets wizing by, people's heads being blown apart, explosions and crys of terror none other than Omaha beach June Sixth 1944 In the game. 


	2. Medal of Honor

Chapter Two, Medal Of Honor  
  
(Disclamier, I do not own Kim Possible or any other thing from Disney except this chapter)  
  
*Sorry I haven't written , my computer broke down*  
  
Kim,Ron and Rufus hid behind a rock  
  
Kim: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Ron: I DON'T KNO--  
  
Ron was cut off from a Mesherschmitt 229 jet fighter firing it's 20mm cannon close to them.  
  
Kim,Ron and Rufus ran away from the rock, trying to advoid German Machine gun fire at them.  
  
Kim: I THINK WE ARE TRAPPED IN THE GAME! Ron: YOU THINK!?!  
  
Private: FIRE IN THE HOLE  
  
The Private lit the bangalords and ran away from them as the bangalords blew up five seconds later leaving a hole in the barbed wire.  
  
Ron: Run through that hole up there!  
  
Kim: Right!  
  
Both of them including Rufus ran through that hole and leaned up against the rather tall bunker/pillbox.  
  
Ron put Rufus in his pocket  
  
They saw someone go through the mine field and blow up, blood, organs and bones flew everywhere  
  
Kim and Ron puked from that  
  
Kim and Ron: ACK  
  
They noticed they did not blend in with any of the other characters from the game except one person  
  
Ron walked up to him and said  
  
Ron: WERE YOU SUCKED UP IN THE GAME TOO?  
  
The person: Yes, he said calmly, my name is Ethan  
  
Ron: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALM?!?  
  
Ethan: I beat the game and I know my way around.  
  
Ron: YOU BEAT THE GAME LIKE THIS?  
  
Ethan: No, but still..  
  
Ethan tossed a Grenade at the mines then shot the area with a Thompson Sub Machine Gun .  
  
Ethan: What is your name and the Red haired girl's name over there?  
  
Ron: I AM RON STOPPABLE AND SHE IS KIM POSSIBLE  
  
Ethan: Stop fucking shouting it is bloody fucking annoying, there is no reason to yell, now You and Kim follow me.  
  
Ron: Okay He said a little bit more calmer Ron: Kim follow Ethan. Kim: Okay She said, still shocked.  
  
They followed Ethan and hopped inside what seemed like a little trench  
  
Ethan fired the Pistol at the German soilders, then the soilders fell to the ground dead  
  
Another soilder appeared and shot at ron, the bullet went through his pants but didn't hurt him.  
  
Ron: Aww man..  
  
Ethan shot at the other soilder and the soilder dropped down dead.  
  
Ron: OOO MACHINE GUN  
  
Ron ran up to the machine gun and shot at the Germans in the Middle of the two Large pillboxes/bunkers  
  
Ron: TTTTHHHHISSS IIISS FFFUUUNN!  
  
As the recoil shook him up and down, left right, side to side.  
  
Ron let go  
  
Kim: .............  
  
With a disturbed face  
  
Kim:How do we get out?  
  
Ethan:Win I guess..  
  
What happens if we die?  
  
Either restart at the same level or be erased from the game...  
  
Rufus: Is any Cheese  
  
Rufus said with his squeaky voice.  
  
Ethan: I don't think so..  
  
Rufus: Aww man.. 


End file.
